


Together, Through It All

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Cravings, Crying, Cuddling, Dean doesn't understand how he got so lucky, Dean's moods are getting worse as he progress in his pregnancy, Established Relationship, Fluff/Hurt/Comfort, I put up this prompt on wrestlingkink, M/M, Mood Swings, Pregnancy Scares, Reassurances, Seth is as patient and attentive as ever, Seth provides the best comfort, Seth's the sweetest in this, Some angst, Stress/Anxiety, They are husbands here, decided to fill it myself, he's overwhelmed with stress and emotions and not being enough for Seth, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth is doing his best to take care of his pregnant husband, but there are fears and doubts lingering on Dean's mind as he progresses in his pregnancy and its resulting in Dean stressing out over everything and nothing. Seth provides the best possible comfort.





	Together, Through It All

“Oh God I fucking hate this!”

“Dean, would you please relax?”

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he looked up at his husband, unable to stop the scowl that formed on his lips. “I wouldn’t fucking relax. You are not the one who’s back hurts like a bitch. On top of not getting anything I wanna eat? What the fuck?”

Seth let out a sigh, putting the phone in his hand on the dresser. He came towards the bed and sat down besides Dean, patting his lap as Dean continued to scowl like a child. Seth watched for few minutes, his eyes trying to lure Dean in the way he knew it always worked. 

Dean’s moods weren’t something Seth wasn’t used to. He had learned the art to tackle them in the very early stage of their relationship. But nowadays it was becoming more and more of a task considering Dean was heavily pregnant with their first child and as the pregnancy progressed, Dean was becoming more and more agitated. 

Seth was happy to make late night runs to the store and tend to Dean’s weird cravings. He was happy to rub Dean’s feet after a long day that left Dean aching all over. Taking care of Dean had always been Seth’s favorite thing, and he was on cloud nine ever since he found out Dean was expecting. It was natural he wanted to ease away all of Dean’s worries and discomforts. But he was noticing a pattern as soon as they neared Dean’s eight month. 

Seth knew Dean was stressing out. The couple of scares during his pregnancy had scared Dean’s psyche. Seth tried his best to comfort his husband. But he was bottling up his emotions and with how big he was now, it was no wonder Dean was starting to get more snappy at little things. Doctors had told them Dean needed to be careful. If he wanted a smooth delivery, he needed to take it easy and get as much rest as possible. Resting wasn’t something Dean had a good relationship with. Dean couldn’t stay still for even five minutes.

Despite all of that, Seth was proud of how strong Dean had been during it all. He had seen such a soft side of his partner he didn’t even know existed. And even though Dean felt like he looked absolutely ridiculous with such a huge belly and bloated cheeks, Seth didn’t think Dean ever looked this beautiful. Convincing Dean of that was a hopeless task though.  

Seth had woken up to Dean constantly shifting and groaning in the bed, unable to find a comfortable position. Then he had insisted Seth on getting him some cheese cake. Usually Seth would love to indulge his boy, but at 3 am in the morning, chances of getting Dean fed were quite impossible. Regardless of that, Seth did what he always did and tried to find an open bakery that would make a delivery on the ungodly hour. It didn’t work and now here Dean was pissed on top being in pain.

Seth gave Dean those soft eyes, the little expression that always got to his husband. A smile cracked on his lips when Dean finally cracked and crawled up in his lap, laying his head on Seth’s shoulder and hugging close against his body. “Tonight royally sucks.”

Seth rubbed his Dean's back gently, lips pressed against Dean’s temple as he tried to help his antsy partner as best as he could. “Do you want me to go out and look for some open place? Maybe they…”

Seth was cut off when Dean shook his head, sighing a little. “’s okay. Nothing would be open at this time or we would be able to get a delivery.” 

Seth held Dean in his arms, kissing his head again. “Want me to give you a back rub Baby Boy?” 

Seth didn't get an answer, instead he felt some tears against his skin and he started to panic slightly. He pulled Dean’s face out of where he had it laid on his shoulder and looked at Dean’s wet eyes. “Deano…What is it Baby? Are you hurt? Is it the baby? What’s going on Darling?”

Dean shook his head, choking back a sob. Seth’s worry increasing with every passing second. “I am sorry.” 

Seth looked at his husband, confusion evident on his features. Dean licked his lips and continued. “I’m being such a bitch lately. I dunno how you even put up with me. You never talk back. Just let me whine and bitch. You do so much and I feel like I don’t appreciate you enough and that scares me because what if you decide I am not worth it after all? I…I love being pregnant. ‘s not like I hate carrying this child. Its just..I'm scared Seth…What if..What if something goes wrong? My back hurts so much and I dunno how bad it will be when its time and I am just so fucking scared and..” Dean stopped his ramble, shaking his head as he continued to cry silently. Seth could see all the stress from the last few months finally boiling over and his heart ached. He had never blamed Dean for being irritated and whinny, totally understanding his husband was carrying a life inside his body and he was happy to tend to Dean’s needs and take care of him in every way possible. But here Dean was stressing over almost everything and most importantly, now that Seth thought about it, it was clear those health scares left their mark on Dean’s mind. 

“Shhss Baby Boy. Just…Its okay. You are okay. Shhs.” Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s forehead, rubbing his husband’s back and wrapping him up in a comforting embrace as best as he could with how big Dean’s stomach was. Dean let himself be held, his eyes spilling tear after tear as he sobbed openly. 

“Let it out Baby. If you want to cry, cry. I am here to hold you. Its okay.” Seth soothed again, wanting Dean to stop suppressing his anxiety just because he was afraid of scaring Seth away.When Dean eventually stopped and his sobs turned into normal breathing, Seth asked, “Feel better?”

Dean brought his face out of Seth’s neck where he had buried it and nodded slowly. A small shudder running through his body as he looked into Seth’s eyes. Seth smiled at Dean, soft and gentle.

“Baby Boy…Nothing can ever, ever make me leave you. You, this..” Seth reached down to cup Dean’s swollen stomach. Smiling when he felt gentle movement underneath his palm, “You both are my life. I got nowhere else where I wanna be. So what if you are not chirpy all the time? Remember you were always a moody mess?..” Seth chuckled when Dean scowled a little and slapped at his chest. But there was this cute little smile threatening to break on his face.

Seth continued. “You were, okay. As I was saying, Darling, everything is gonna work out alright. You were so good, carried our baby through all these months. You are so beautiful…”

“‘m not. Don’t sugar coat.” Dean pouted a little, Seth shook his head and smacked Dean on his ass playfully. “Stop interrupting me. And yes. You are beautiful. Stunning. You don’t look yourself from my eyes. I see my beautiful, strong, amazing husband carrying my baby and looking so full and ready to pop…It is such an ego stroke. Getting someone as precious as you to give me such a gift…I love you Dean. You are gonna deliver this baby and we are gonna welcome our child into this world. Everything’s gonna be perfect. Our family will be complete. There is nothing else I wanna have. As for not talking back, who’s to say I don’t do that for myself? I love taking care of you, sweetheart. You know that.”

Seth watched so many emotions run through Dean’s face, but most importantly there was relief. Dean’s eyes shinned with tears as a soft shy smile appeared on his face. He shook his head and pressed his forehead against Seth, his hands holding onto Seth’s neck tightly. “Fuck…I love you so much. You are so good to me. I needed this. Thank you.” Seth smiled when Dean pulled back to look into his eyes, their lips meeting in a soft sweet kiss.

Seth’s hand reached down to cup Dean’s ass in his hands, making Dean moan in his mouth. Seth could feel Dean getting hard, their kiss getting more and more intense as Seth continued to taste Dean’s wet mouth. When they pulled apart, they both were out of breath and panting harshly. 

“Since we cannot feed you your cheese cake, I think we’ll have to manage with my dick. How about that?” Seth’s husky voice had Dean shuddering slightly, the statement making him giggle as he nodded. “Sounds good. You know your dick is a wonderful compensation.”

Seth grinned as he shifted them both, laying Dean down on the bed carefully as he settled between his spread legs. “Good. I am hoping I can fuck you good enough to make you fall asleep.”

Dean laughed as Seth laid feather like kisses over his neck. “There is a reason I said yes to you when you asked me to marry you. Your dick has the ability to put me out of my misery.”

A loud cackle spilled out of Seth's mouth, he shook his head as he looked at Dean's grinning face. "When you phrase it like that, it sounds so bad oh my God why are you so ridiculous."

Dean bucked his hips up into Seth's crotch, biting his lip as he whispered huskily, "Shut up. And fuck me." 

Seth grinned out before he nodded and kissed Dean deeply. "My pleasure."

 


End file.
